


These boxes seem to get smaller

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, things you should never think about ever cause they only hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They took her to a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These boxes seem to get smaller

They took her to a room. The shuffled her behind a blind and told her to strip. There was already a new set of clothes waiting for her. With trembling fingers Octavia pulled her dress over her head and put it on the smooth steel surface behind her. She picked up her new clothes and it was a dark maroon tank top and navy pants. She probably wasn't the first person to ever have worn it. She briefly wondered what had happened to the last girl.

Octavia put on the rest of the clothes and the blind was forcefully pulled back. Hands grabbed her and they pushed her hair from her face. She barely had time to react before a flash went off. She wrapped her arms around her as the man in front of her gestured for her to follow. They didn't walk far, just through another door where a steel table was placed in the center of the room. Behind it, and in front of her, was three men and three women. The guard pushed her in front of of him and left her standing in front of the strangers. There was no chair for her and it left her standing with her arms tugging at the hem of her new, old, shirt. The thought of meeting new people had thrilled her just a few hours ago, now it terrified her.

The man sitting in the middle opened his mouth. He had dark eyes that matched his skin and Octavia understood at once that he was in charge. Bellamy had told her about him, about them. The council.

"Name?"

"O-Octavia," she whispered, barely heard. The man raised his eyebrows and urged her to continue. "Octavia Blake."

"Date of birth?" When she didn't reply they repeated the question and Octavia felt tears sting in her eyes.

"I... I don't know." The Chancellor looked at her in thinly disguised surprise. The woman on his right smiled empathetically at her. She had long blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail and Octavia was pretty sure she was meant to be a calming presence. She failed spectacularly. The man on the far left pressed a small screen in front of him and Octavia wondered what he was writing about her. A chill went through her when she realised that for the first time in her life, she existed. She wasn't a secret hidden under the floor. They knew.

"Family?" Another man asked tiredly, sitting to the Chancellor's left. He had this thing about him that made Octavia think he wished he was somewhere else. Like he wanted this to be over with. Her life to be over with.

"I... My mother and-"

"Name, please."

"Aurora Blake," she said shakily, "And my brother, Bellamy. Please, can I talk to him?" She was then uncomfortably aware that everyone was looking at her. Everyone was looking at her, even the guards who had been frozen like stone up until now. They were looking at her like she was a particularly interesting animal or a new scientific discovery.

"A brother?" the Chancellor asked as if he already knew the answer and Octavia's bottom lip started to quiver. She nodded quietly.

"Miss Blake," the Chancellor said in a matter of fact voice. "You do know that it's illegal for families to conceive more than one child?" 

"Yes," Octavia whispered and tears spilled over. She bit her lip to keep the sobs inside. They kept asking her questions. _Where did they hide you, Who else knew, How did you survive?_ "Can I please see my family?" Everyone looked slightly uncomfortable by now and the council was shifting in their seats. The woman looked regretful and was biting her lip slightly.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Blake," the Chancellor said. "Your mother is being transferred to get floated as we speak and your brother is awaiting trial."

Octavia couldn't breathe. It was as if a large hand had wrapped itself around her throat, forcing all life out of her. She gasped for breath and felt her world shift. Everything blackened and she blinked several times until she could see properly. "You can't do that," she breathed heavily. "You can't-"

"I'm afraid that's exactly what we _can_ do," the man next to the Chancellor said and Octavia _hated_ him. She felt a swell of rage build up inside of her, something completely foreign to her, and she couldn't help but lash out.

"No," she screamed and attacked the man who seemed so unfazed by the fact that he was ending a life. She jumped at him and clawed and tore at whatever she could reach. Guards grabbed her from behind and she kicked and screamed as they carried her away. "You can't do this," she screamed, "He's my brother he had nothing to do with this, you can't _do this_!" Her screams echoed against the walls and if they were going to lock her up again they would damn well have to fight for it.

There was a buzzing when they opened the door and the guard threw her on the ground. She was up on her feet in an instant and hammered her fists on the door. She let it all out. All the anger and all the sadness that she'd ever felt burst her chest open and didn't let up until every ounce of it had left her body. She didn't care about the people from the other cells shouting at her to shut up, she just screamed louder. She wasn't a secret anymore. Finally the world could hear her.

That's when she allowed herself to look at her new prison. The cell was even smaller than the room her, Bel and their mother had shared. There was a bed. A window that showed stars outside. That would have been amazing had it not been for the fact that they were the reason she was in here. She had wanted to see the stars. A bed and a window. That was it. She took two short steps and sat down on the hard bed. She wondered if they had killed her mother yet. She wondered if Bellamy was alright. A sob wrecked her body. _Bellamy_. He didn't have anyone. 

She laid down and curled up in a fetal position. She couldn't close here eyes because everything she saw was Bellamy's face, wrecked with guilt and misery. Reality hit up with her when she realised she'd never see her brother again. She began to cry, loud sobs echoing off the walls and they ran down the side of her face onto the rough fabric. She cried for her mother, for her brother, for his forgiveness. If she hadn't been so stubborn none of this would ever have happened.

This was all her fault.


End file.
